Garrick Hagon
|birthplace = London, England, U.K. |family = Liza Ross (spouse) |nationality = British-Canadian |occupation = Actor |areas_active = England |active = 1953-present |status = Active |website = Garrick Hagon }}Garrick Hagon (born September 27, 1939) is a British-born, Canadian film, stage, television and radio actor best known for his role as Biggs Darklighter in Star Wars: A New Hope, Ky in Doctor Who: The Mutants and Simon Gerrard in BBC's The Archers. Biography Hagon was born in London, England, and brought up in Toronto, Canada, where he attended UTS and Trinity College, U of T (Hon. English, 1963). He acted with Alec Guinness in Richard III at the Stratford Festival of Canada where he played for 7 seasons and won the Tyrone Guthrie Award in 1963. After studying for a spell with the Royal Court Theatre Studio, London, Hagon then acted with Prospect Productions, in many repertory theatres, on the West End in Arthur Miller’s All My Sons (as Chris Kellar) and at the Royal National Theatre in After the Fall. As a voice actor he has been heard in many films and TV series including several Manga Entertainment dubs, such as The Secret of Mamo and Goodbye Lady Liberty, Angel Cop, RG Veda and Tokyo Babylon. His voice is featured in the video game, Divinity II: Ego Draconis and he has recorded over 150 audiobooks for major UK publishers. Garrick has also directed over 100 audiobook recordings including Michelle Paver’s Wolf Brother read by Ian McKellen and the Audie Award-winning, full cast, unabridged His Dark Materials by Philip Pullman. Hagon’s many film credits include: Harold in Tim Burton’s Batman, CIA Director Wilson in Tony Scott's Spy Game, Dr. Mewling in Richard Linklater's Me and Orson Welles, Ammar in Mustapha Akkad's The Message, and Lt. Rafferty in Richard Attenborough's A Bridge Too Far. Hagon's most notable role is Biggs Darklighter in the original Star Wars: A New Hope, because of this Garrick has enjoyed being invited to sci-fi conventions and inducted into Rebel Legions and 501st Garrisons around the world. Hagon’s wife, actress Liza Ross, has appeared alongside him in several productions playing Mom in Batman and Lamia in Star Fleet. Liza and Garrick live in London and are co-directors of their audiobook production company, The Story Circle. They have two children and one grandson. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Star Fleet'' (1980-1981) - Captain Carter, Captain Halley, Pluto Base Radio Operator (ep. 5), Callinean Advisor (ep. 20), Communications Officer (eps. 23-24) Films *''Gamera'' (1965) - Alex *''Fugitive Alien'' (1986) - Ken Shinsei *''Star Force: Fugitive Alien II'' (1987) - Ken Shinsei *''Time of the Apes'' (1987) - Gôdo Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Twins of Destiny'' (1991-1993) - Kung Li, Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Moomin'' (1990-1991) - The Hemulen, Stinky, Postman, Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Dominion Tank Police'' (1988) - Civilian (ep. 1), Cop (ep. 1), Mario (ep. 3), Red Commando (eps 3-4) *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) - Gaster (ep. 4) (Manga UK Version) *''Lupin the 3rd: Bye, Bye, Lady Liberty'' (1989) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, French Police Officer *''Cyber City Oedo 808'' (1990-1991) - Sadist (ep. 2) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (1991-1995) - Guiscard, Merchant, Searcher *''New Dominion Tank Police'' (1993-1994) - Cop (ep. 1), Criminal (ep. 1), Dispatch (eps. 2-3), Criminal A (ep. 3), Cop (ep. 4), Dai Nippon Giken Boardmember A (eps. 4-5) Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII (Manga Dub) *''Roujin Z'' (1993) - Cop External Links *Garrick Hagon at the Internet Movie Database *Garrick Hagon at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Manga Entertainment